


Does She Go Dum-Di-Di?

by Chash



Series: Neeeeeeeeeerds [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy's first time. Well, Clarke's first time. Bellamy's first time with Clarke. He might be nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does She Go Dum-Di-Di?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Invention of Love by Tom Stoppard, because I might as well go with the Housman theme. Also, again, Clarke is seventeen, which I'm not sure really requires the underage tag but, eh, better safe than sorry.

Clarke calls at ten a.m. on Saturday and asks, "Hey, what size condoms do you wear?"

Bellamy chokes on his orange juice, which fucking _burns_ , and Echo and Octavia look at him with alarm. He pours himself a glass of water and flees for his room.

"Bellamy?" Clarke prompts.

"Holy shit, you can't just ask me that," he says, once he's safely in private. "My sister was around!"

"Oh, oops, sorry. I'm at CVS, I thought I'd buy some, but there are so many brands and the sizes are all relative, and I've only ever seen your dick, and not for that long, so I'm not really sure how it ranks, comparatively. I didn't realize the family planning aisle was so overwhelming."

"Why are you buying condoms?"

"Because I'm planning to have sex with you at some point in the near future," she says, like it's obvious. Which it is, but--

"I have condoms."

"How many?"

Bellamy flops down on his bed. "Exactly how much sex are you planning to have with me between now and the next time I go to the drug store, Princess?"

"That depends on how many condoms you have."

He rolls over and roots through his dresser, finding the box of condoms he bought back when he moved here four years ago. He was pretty optimistic about how much he'd get laid back then, not realizing how little time he'd have and how often he'd pick doing JCL stuff with Clarke over the opportunity to hook up, so the large box is still mostly full.

"I've got--" he starts, and then groans. "Shit."

"What?"

"Mine are expired."

"So just tell me what kind they are and I'll get more. Why are you so against me buying condoms, exactly?"

He rubs his face. "What if your mom finds them and bans me from your house? I feel like she finally kind of likes me, I don't want to fuck that up."

There's a pause long enough it's actually scary, and then she says, "Yeah, she already took me to the doctor to get on the pill. I don't think she's going to freak out if she finds condoms. She'll probably be proud we're using multiple forms of birth control."

"Oh," he says, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Well, uh, I get--" he checks the name on the box of condoms and gives it to her. "So far I haven't gotten anyone pregnant, so they're probably a good choice." He pauses. "Is it a coincidence that you're buying condoms on my day off, or do we have plans I don't know about?"

"My mom is thinking of taking a shopping trip," she says. "I'll call you if I can get out of going with her. Bye!"

He sort of stares at the phone for a minute and then rubs his his hand over his eyes. It's not like he doesn't want to have sex with her. He totally does. It's just--what if she doesn't like it?

He briefly considers talking to someone about the whole thing, but he can't imagine having a serious conversation with Miller or Wick about his sexual insecurities, and Raven would be even worse. Raven would probably scar him for life.

On the bright side, he can imagine having that conversation with Clarke, at least if it's in person. She'll probably tell him he's being an idiot, and he'll feel better. So when she texts an hour later and says, _I am free ALL DAY no shopping come over!!_ , he's not even that nervous.

Really.

*

Clarke answers the door in a pair of insanely tiny shorts and an old paint-stained t-shirt, with her hair up in a messy bun. 

"Do you do this on purpose?" he asks, after he finishes kissing her. Kissing her was obviously the priority.

"I was painting," she says. "But also yes. You're into me! It's cool."

He shakes his head. "You suck."

"Definitely on my list of things to try," she says, cheerful, and Bellamy chokes on nothing. She laughs. "You know you're kind of a prude?"

"Just around you," he says.

"Which makes no sense. I'm the last person you should be prudish around."

"I know."

Some of his discomfort must show, because she sobers. "Did I do something wrong? Is asking about condom size rude? Because you looked, um--very proportional. I was totally thinking XL."

He has to laugh at that. "No, you're fine." He runs his hand through his hair. "I'm nervous," he admits. "About sleeping with you."

She blinks a few times, clearly taken aback. "Nervous?"

"What if you don't like it?" he blurts out. 

She takes him by the hand and tugs him over to the sofa so they can sit. She snuggles up against his side, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I liked the last time you got me off. Like, a lot. And I've heard you're good at this. I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Wait, you heard what? Who told you that?"

"Roma."

"Jesus, why were you and Roma talking about how I am in bed?"

She squeezes his hand. "She was actually looking out for me, I think. At the Halloween dance last year, she told me I shouldn't get my hopes up about dating you, but if I just wanted to get laid you were, um. A good choice."

He groans, laughing a little. "Fuck. I didn't know that was a thing."

"Again, she was saying good things. Nothing but praise for your skills."

"Yeah, but--" He looks down at her. "Obviously, I'd rather anyone who was sleeping with me had a good time, but--I didn't worry about it that much when I was just fooling around with random girls." He pulls a face. "Although if I'd known Roma would tell _you_ about it, I would have worried more."

"How many random girls have you fooled around with?" she asks. She doesn't sound jealous, just curious.

"Uh, I guess--I've had, like, sex-sex with four girls. And just fooled around with three more."

"And you're worried about _me_?" She sounds pleased about it, and he pokes her. "Sorry! But it's cute."

"It's dumb," he says, petulant. "I really _want_ to sleep with you."

She kisses him. "What exactly do you think is going to happen if the first time we have sex isn't great?"

"I'll die of shame." She nudges him with her foot, and he relents. "I don't know. It'll suck."

"If it sucks the first time, we'll get better," she says. "I'm not going to dump you if I don't get enough orgasms. I love you." She grins. "And if you don't get me off, you know, during, you can just eat me out again. That was _awesome_."

He has to laugh. "Yeah, I'm getting the impression you were into it," he teases.

"Come on," she says, tugging him up. "We're gonna go make out until you feel better."

"Or until we just have sex," he says.

"You'd probably feel better if we did," Clarke says, pragmatic as always. "Seriously, Bell, stressing out about it isn't going to help. It makes it a bigger deal than it is."

"It's your first time," he points out. "That's a big deal."

"It's not like I've never had anything up there before," she says, and he trips on his feet and nearly falls over. She shoots him a grin. "What?"

"What have you had up there?" he asks.

"Fingers, vibrators. I have gotten myself off before."

He licks his lips. "Oh. Fuck."

"Please don't tell me you're worried about not living up to the high standards set by my hands. You being involved is a big improvement all by itself."

It's a good thing they're in her room, because the only possible response to that is to push her down onto the bed and kiss her breathless.

She gasps out a laugh. "So, uh, not upset," she teases.

"That's really fucking hot," he says.

"I always think about you," she says, all innocence. "I bought my first vibrator because of the whole lifeguard thing."

He swallows hard, looking down at her. "Yeah?"

"Who else would I think about?"

He kisses her again, hot and desperate, and slides his hand into her shorts, finds she's already getting wet. "I really love you," he tells her. "Like, fuck. A lot."

She laughs and pulls his shirt off. "Me too." She runs her fingers up over the ridges of his stomach. "A lot." He nuzzles her collarbone, and she moans appreciatively and slides her leg over his. "See?" she says. "Making out helps."

"You're a genius," he tells her, and gets her out of her shirt and bra. And then it's easy for a while because he's been wanting to get his hands on her breasts for _years_ , and he has every intention of spending a long time with them. 

She's appreciative too, vocal like she was when he ate her out, breathless praise that does wonders for his ego. And then she says, "God, I think about your hands _a lot_ ," and everything is fucking amazing.

"Yeah?" he asks, smirking up from between her breasts.

"I think about all of you," she says, open and honest, easy. "But--hands are easiest, because when I'm touching myself I just pretend it's you. Which is a lot less satisfying now that I know how good you feel, by the way."

He laughs and slides his hand back into her shorts, teasing her clit with his fingers. "I'm ruining you for yourself?"

"Pretty much." She shifts, pushing against his hand. "Come on, Bellamy."

"Come on what?"

"I don't know, _more_." She slides the shorts and her underwear off, and she's _naked_. Naked Clarke is fucking amazing, and he gets kind of distracted just staring at her. She huffs. "Fine." She rolls them over, tugs off his cargo shorts and boxers, and grins. "If you're not going to get me off, I'm going to get you off."

"Oh," he says, vaguely. "Yeah. Great."

She worries her lip. "Um, tell me if I, like--I assume it's pretty easy, but just tell me if I could be doing something better." And then she leans in and swirls her tongue around the head of his dick, not even tentative, just diving right in, because she's _Clarke_ , and of course she's not nervous. She's excited to try something new.

"Fuck," he breathes. Clarke approaches blowjobs with the same attitude she approaches any unfamiliar activity--she assumes she'll be great at it, it's just a matter of figuring it out. And, okay, Clarke Griffin testing the feel of every inch of his dick with her mouth and hands is just about the best thing of all time. 

"I'm gonna come if you're not careful," he manages, when she pulls back to consider her next move.

"Cool," she says, and decides to see if she can deep throat. She can't, but she seems happy to go as far as she can while she works the base of his dick with her hand. It's messy and a little sloppy and absolutely fucking _great_.

"I'm going to come _in your mouth_ ," he tells her. It's supposed to be a warning, but it comes out as more of a whine. 

She doesn't stop, so he does, and she coughs a little and gets some come on her face, but she looks proud of herself. He drags her up for a very thorough kiss. She tastes like jizz.

"That was awesome," she says, with feeling. "I like sucking dick."

"You might be perfect," he says.

"I might," she agrees, and he gets her off with his fingers while they make out. "You're pretty great too," she comments, head pillowed on his chest.

"I try." He kisses her hair. "When's your mom getting home?"

"She said not til after dinner. She's going to the outlet mall, that always takes forever." She yawns and snuggles closer. "I'm taking a nap. Still jetlagged."

"You're the worst hostess ever," he teases.

"I did suck your dick."

"You did," he grants.

He naps a little too, and stares at her boobs for a while, which is probably creepy, but, god, she looks really good naked. And she's lying on him. What else is he supposed to do? He doesn't want to wake her up to get a book or something.

He's half hard when she wakes up around three, and the first thing she does is roll on top of him and grind against his dick, so he has no chance, pretty much. They make out for ten minutes, hot and wet, before she gasps out, "Condoms on the night stand," and he flails over to grab one. "Good?" she asks, watching as he opens it.

"You're very convincing. You want to be on top?"

"Sure," she says. 

"You do like being in charge," he teases, and rolls the condom on. He can't help feeling nervous still, but it's anticipation as much as anxiety. 

She bites her lip as she slides down, taking time to adjust, and Bellamy mostly tries to stay still. It's been a while--Roma was the last girl he slept with, last summer--and he has to put some effort into not speeding things up. She feels so fucking good.

"Oh," she says, soft, when he's all the way in, and there's an agonizing moment of stillness before she starts riding him. It's irregular, experimental; she'll go fast and then try slow, testing the feel of each, and he has to laugh.

"I feel like a science project," he says, stroking her hipbone with his thumb.

"This is fucking _awesome_ ," she says, and kisses him, settling into a steady pace that's not quite fast enough for him. Which at least means he maybe won't come embarrassingly quickly. He slides his hand up to rub her clit, out of rhythm, and it makes her speed up to match him. She's swearing under her breath, right against his neck, and he loves her an embarrassing amount.

She comes first, barely, and he considers it a victory. He probably didn't screw up too badly. He rolls them over to finish off, driving into her hard and making her gasp and giggle.

"You shouldn't laugh at guys during sex," he remarks, after he comes. He wraps her up in his arms, and she sighs, content. 

"I was laughing _with you_ during sex," she says. Before he can respond, she adds, "I was just really happy."

She makes them quesadillas for dinner, and they eat in front of the couch, fully clothed in case her mom comes home.

"So, you're not nervous anymore, right? Because I am totally satisfied with my first time."

"I'm good," he says. "I wasn't even trying that hard. If that's all it takes--" She laughs and shoves him. "Really, I feel better," he says, kissing her hair. "You're right, I was being stupid."

"I'm always right."

"I'm not willing to go that far yet."

She laughs and tucks herself closer against him. "Agree to disagree."

They're quiet for a while, watching TV, but he finally has to ask, "I wasn't really paying attention, how many condoms did you buy?"

"I dunno, the biggest box. I didn't check the exact count."

Bellamy laughs and kisses her. "Seriously, I love you."

"Yeah," she says, smug. "You do."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic - Does She Go Dum-Di-Di](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162147) by [bienenalster (pinkspider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster)




End file.
